naturacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Fey
Centuries ago, the Fey were brought to life by a clan of human and elven Warlocks known as the Witches, who can still be found in isolated locations in the wildernesses of Natura. They were once familiars, given sentience as a reward for good behavior as per Witch tradition. They have since then detached themselves from their masters, becoming their own people after fighting for their rights as a race and triumphing over their Elven oppressors. Physical Traits Fey take on the physical appearance of anthropomorphized non-humanoid mobs, such as wolves, chickens, fish and spiders. They usually walk on two digitigrade legs, though sometimes plantigrade legs are seen in certain specimens, such as enderman or creeper Fey. They usually come in the same colors as their mob counterparts, including skin colors and markings, although their eyes don't necessarily have non-human hues. Fey's bodies are derived from the mobs their ancestors once were. They have appendages such as tails, horns and wings based on what mob they descend from. Their "hands" are paw-like, with sharp claw-resembling nails extruding from the tips of their toes. This is theorized to be mostly for self-defense, as their diet depends on their mob. Culture The Fey are a quiet and simple folk, their values often revolving around humility, acceptance and gratitude. Their norms and traditions are often concerning travel, as it has been a part of their ancestry for as long as anyone can remember. Religion Fey worship The Wander, a faceless entity that acts more as a feeling or motivation, even a concept, than an individual. It symbolizes curiosity, wisdom and childlike wonder at the world simultaneously. The love of discovery, the miracle of knowing. Fey almost exclusively worship The Wander, rarely paying particular attention to other deities, although it is not completely unheard of. Fey who do this are oftentimes curiously but naively questioned about their strange beliefs. Traditions Due to their nomadic nature, Fey have a tradition of moving unprompted once annually, starting their travel at the break of dawn on the first day of spring, to symbolize a new beginning. They usually span large distances when this event occurs, and it is not uncommon to see several Fey families traveling together, talking and laughing. This time is associated with bonding between families, seeing new places, making new friends and discovering one's self. This tradition is known as the Great Voyage. Fey usually live huddled deep in forests or mountains, their homes often looking small on the outside, but being massive in their interiors. A lot of Fey have a penchant for maintaining, and love decorating their houses with different types of greenery. Their architecture almost always gives off a very rustic, humble and cozy vibe. They put equal amounts of effort into each new home they move into. Their cooking is quite unremarkable, usually consisting of potato and wheat-based dishes, save for Feastday. Feastday is another Fey tradition, wherein on one specific day of the week (which day it is varies from family to family) the household will bring in ingredients, recipes and spices bought or traded from other races, and make an attempt at tasting food from a different culture than their own, as Fey are incredibly curious about the other races and their habits. Family Structure Family means a lot to the Fey. Whether it be found or by blood, Fey consider eachother part of one big "constellation", each connected by a single invisible thread of yarn that grows thicker or thinner depending on the bond between two Fey. Fey families, also known in some regions as "packs", are based upon a four-tiered hierarchy, however the value of each individual isn't tied to it, and it is not determined by age. There is also a separate role for Fey who are considered outcasts, although this is an incredibly rare position to be in. Pack hierarchies are made up of four tiers, all of which are almost never vocally mentioned, but the role of each person can be seen quite apparently in almost every Fey group. The tiers are: Sage Sages are the leaders of the group, the ones who are considered the wisest. Not necessarily the oldest, but the ones who have the tightest grip on things. There are usually only two to three Sages in a group, depending on the size. In a "conventional" family setting, this may be considered the role that a father figure fills. Bouquet The Bouquets are Fey who, for whatever reason, keep the group going. They are often the ones to schedule dates, meetings, planning parties or get-togethers. They are the ones who are most passionate about the group, and might end up putting the wellbeing of the pack before their own. There are usually one or two Bouquets in a pack. In a "conventional" family setting, this may be considered the role that a mother figure fills. Snapdragon Snapdragons are the ones who bring celebration with them whenever they're with the group. Although they can be moody and stubborn at times, and may cause conflict between group members, simply because they are, in all honesty, the most emotionally naked of all of the tiers. They tend to slowly drift from their pack if they're not roped back in by a Bouquet. In a "conventional" family setting, this may be considered the role that a teenage child figure fills. Greenhorn A Greenhorn is often the most vulnerable member of the group, but also the one with the most potential. They may be timid and held back, or naive and curious, it all depends on the pack dynamic. Greenhorns are often creative and more willing to be persuaded into both good and bad situations than the other tiers. The number of Greenhorns in a family greatly varies. In a "conventional" family setting, this may be considered the role that a young child figure fills. Naming Fey first names are often derived from words that relate to their mob. Surnames hold great value to them, and some Fey even call themselves by their surnames instead of their first names. Surnames are usually combinations of two nature-related words, and are said to have originated from Witch coven names. Fey first name examples * Wolf: Gray, Dire, Runner * Chicken: Tick, Egg, Bawk * Cow: Moo, Graze, Spot * Horse: Hooves, Neigh, Trotter * Enderman: Ender, Stare, Screech * Creeper: Boomer, Catapult, Hiss * Spider: Eyes, Webber, Legs * Silverfish: Tiny, Prick, Gnaw Fey surname examples Wildthorn, Vinegrove, Springglade, Sweetberry, Nightbloom, Skyseed History TRIGGER WARNING: SLAVERY The Fey were first seen active around year 660 AR, where they served as familiars of the Witches. Having gained sentience, they quickly grew dissatisfied with their position as mere companions, and began to request proper treatment from their masters. This was not received well, and some Witches even resorted to stripping the Fey in their possession of their free will and reducing them back to the mindless pets they once were. It was only when the Witches were discovered to be practicing demonism that the Settler authorities took notice of their blatant enslavement, and began to drive them out of their territories. The many Fey who had their wills taken were practically left to rot, while the ones who had fought and won were presented with another battle; the battle for their rights. In the 850s, the Fey had finally managed to establish themselves as a people worthy of recognition, and Canter Winterblade became the first Fey member of the Court of Peace, however the folk continued clashing with humans and elves. The Trolls on the other hand, were fairly understanding of their situation, and told them in all their wisdom, that they would be free some day. Once the God-Eater was summoned, the Fey would flee their home along with the other five races, to the enigmatic Arcane Lands. Once The Continental War broke out, the Fey were some of the last to leave the now barren lands, as they were dedicated to standing their ground and securing their place among the others once and for all. They were one of the few races who made it to the Highlands. Category:Races